Blindly in Love
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Max is blind after falling during a fight and hitting her head. No one but Iggy can understand what she's going through not even Fang. What is going to happen to her and the flock's fate with a blind leader. Miggy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Maximum Ride fanfiction. I recently read the entire series and fell in love with it. I wanted to write my own fanfiction. At first I wanted to do a Fax and then I saw how many there actually were. Then I found myself reading some Miggy and realized how cute they were together. I know a few people have tried doing a story about Max being blind but only person did one where she and Iggy got together during the story. Okay so blah blah blah. I know you want to read this. So anyway. I'm not copying anyone's story. This is my own. Also the setting in this book is between the first and second book. There's no actual plotlines from the books except the erasers and the white coats and whatnot. So whatever happens during this story isn't in the books. I'm keeping the chapters short like the actual books and the fact I can't write long chapters anyway. I hope y'all enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

A normal day to avian-human hybrids as we know it usually started with waking up in a tree and scavenging for something to eat. At least I had the credit card that had magically appeared. No more dumpster diving. We could at least get something in a grocery or convenient store. We never went to restaurants. We always had problems whenever it came to eating in. Either it was an ambush or the manager decided we ate too much and wanted to control our food intake. That's not even the best part. The third thing we do in our normal everyday life almost always involves running from flying erasers. Erasers which are wolf/human hybrids or mutants didn't used to fly but somehow lately, they have been appearing out of nowhere in the air with these awkward looking wingspans. They're not very graceful which is a big help to my flock. There were also flyboys which were robotic forms of erasers.

I'm not going to explain everything about how we came to be, who everyone is, and all that jazz. You probably already know. So…anyway I will go away for now and let you read.

I groggily woke up out of the tree I was in. My wings felt sore and cramped from being jammed against the tree trunk. I had been on guard last night which unfortunately I fell asleep. Crap…

I looked around to see if the others were still sleeping. Seeing them all sprawled out on different branches made me relax. So they hadn't seen me slack on guard duty.

I sighed softly. All the flying, fighting, and fleeing was starting to take its toll on me. Not that I'd let anyone know. I was Maximum Ride. I was the tough, tomboy leader. I couldn't show weakness of any kind. I was to be strong for my flock. I guess though even leaders get exhausted and need rest.

I waited a few more minutes before shouting, "Come on. Up and at 'em!"

Everyone shot up in a sitting or half sitting position. None of us were really early risers.

"We need to get a move on guys," I said before rummaging in Fang's backpack which was beside me and began pulling out the little bit of food we had left. It wasn't much. It really didn't even make up a proper snack but we weren't around any places to buy anything. It was just beef jerky and cheese but at least it would keep us from feeling sick with hunger pains.

There were moans heard from Gasman and Nudge. Fang, Angel, and Iggy just ate their breakfast quietly. We were all tired of running but it was either die or run.

We took off from the trees and were off toward who knew where just yet. We didn't really have a destination. We were just trying to put as many miles between the erasers and flyboys. There were many places to choose from. Texas to Alaska. Or maybe even a different country. We just wanted a safe maybe permanent place to live.

It was a few hours later of hearing a few of the flock complain of being hungry and wanting to stop mostly Nudge when Iggy froze almost in midair. I was developing a head ache. I was hoping it wouldn't develop into something worse like it sometimes did.

"What is it?" I asked him, getting a sickened feeling in the pit of my stomach. He always knew when something was coming first from his sharpened senses caused by being blind.

Fang who was beside me wore a dark expression on his face.

It was then I heard metallic sounds and buzzing. Immediately I knew this would be a bad day. Could this day get any worse?

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the review. Ideas are welcome.**

Chapter 2:

Yes, indeed it could.

Suddenly there were 40 perhaps 50 flyboys swarming toward us. Their creepy robotic glowing eyes were almost like lasers.

"Prepare to attack!" I shouted. Fang, Iggy, and I formed the lead and other three birdkids flanked us.

In a few seconds we were all in a vicious fight to the death. Two flyboys came at me quickly and I raised my arms to swipe them in the back of the neck hard. Immediately they went limp and began plummeting down to the ground.

I repeated this action over and over, but then I made a very grave mistake. I heard Angel make a little shriek of pain. I couldn't help but glance over to make sure she was alright. She was my baby, how could I not care?

A flyboy was holding her wings back painfully as another one was about to smack her hard across the face.

I made a move to help her only to be beat by Fang swooping down on them like a dark angel. A most beautiful one at that.

Did I mention the grave mistake? Oh yes greatly so.

Next thing I knew after my daze over Angel and Fang was being surrounded by three flyboys. Before I had time to react two grabbed at my wings. The other one grabbed my arms in a vice grip.

I tried to struggle and immediately regretted it. My wings were burning from being pulled on.

_God, I know you're there somewhere. Please just let me get out of this alive with my flock. _I wasn't one for praying. Half the time I wondered if there even was a God. I was going to take my chances. What did I have to lose? Oh yeah…my life.

I made to kick the flyboy in front of me only to gasp as his hands gripped tighter on my forearms.

And then I heard a loud buzzing and my eyes grew huge and my heart froze. In front of me was a flyboy about three times the size of the regular ones. Oh man, those white coats just couldn't stop yet.

The one who had my arms flew back and one of the flyboys behind me grabbed my waist.

For the first time of my life I was truly terrified and trembled like a leaf. There was no way I could get out of this alive.

I did a quick 360 and realized all of the flock had ended up defeating the flyboys. Or maybe some of the flyboys retreated to watch their giant leader take out the leader of the flock. My flock watched in horror as frozen as I was. Iggy stared as much was possible being blind, and even though he couldn't see anything his face was one of pure horror as Fang whispered what was happening.

Gasman had to hold Angel in place to keep her from rushing to me.

Nudge was only held by sheer fear.

"You will die," said the bass robotic voice of the giant flyboy. This time I couldn't come up with a witty comeback to make fun of their voices. I was too stunned. If I made one move I knew my wings would be ripped from by back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang sneak up behind the giant flyboy. I didn't look away for fear I'd reveal him.

The other two flyboys were too dumb to register what was happening and warn their leader.

Fang whacked the giant in the back of the neck so hard I feared his hand broke.

The flyboy began falling but not before hitting my head hard by one of its flailing arms. I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not.

I heard a scream and realized it was mine. It was foreign to me. Black dots covered my vision and it was all I could do to stay conscious. Everything was fuzzy.

The flock went into attack after the two flyboys.

"It's over," one of them said in a flat gravelly voice. Before I knew what was going on it broke my wing. I screamed out in agony. Then I was airborne and falling down.

I tried flapping my wings and cried out in pain. I was falling thousands of feet to the ground. I was going to be splattered like an egg.

I heard screams and shouts of my name. Whooshing sounded above me. Only I was so out of it, I couldn't make out what was going on. Just that this was the end. It was over for good.

The last second when I was 100 feet from the ground, strong arms went around me tight. We crashed to the ground hard and I remembered nothing from that moment on.

**I know you guys are waiting for some Max/Iggy. Patience.**

**Reviews will get you there much faster. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the favorites, following, and reviews.**

**Here's a little Miggy for you and a jealous Fang.**

Chapter 3:

Pain was shooting through me when I began to wake. It was so horrible I wondered if maybe I were dead.

No, if I were dead there would be no pain. I mentally groaned, wishing I were dead. The pain was so great it was all I could do not to make a noise.

My right wing was broken. I could tell from the pain.

My head was blasting and the back of my eyes hurt.

I opened my eyes slowly and realized someone turned the light out on me. _What? _"Someone please turn the lights back on," I slurred in almost delirium from the pain and weariness.

It was Nudge who spoke, "It's not dark, Max." she sounded worried.

I laughed bitterly, "Yes it is. I'm not seeing things. Quit playing games with me."

Someone touched me and I jerked in surprise earning a sharp pain. I tried not to groan.

"Max its daylight. It's not dark." It was Fang who had touched me. I knew he was trying to be calm but he sounded scared.

"But it's dark!" my voice was near hysteria. It was all starting to sink in. The giant flyboy smacking me in the head so hard I could have sworn my skull might have cracked. My fuzzy vision as I tried to make sense of what was going on. Falling to the ground and being caught in someone's arms.

I wasn't even sure who caught me but I was guessing it was Fang.

"Max," a voice softly said. It was Iggy and I felt him touch my shoulder, "You're blind, Max," he said it so softly I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"No…No!" I shouted. "Someone has the lights off!" I couldn't be blind. That wasn't possible.

"Max, listen," Iggy said gently.

I heard Fang scoot away from us. Why was he doing that? And then I heard it. The birds were tweeting. It wasn't dark after all. My stomach churned. "Oh," was all I could say. It came out like a whisper.

"It's going to be okay," was all Iggy said. He was directly in front of me where I sat on the hard ground.

I did something I never do. I broke down in a body wracking screaming sob. I couldn't control it. The more I tried to the more I gasped and heaved. Without even thinking of what I was really doing I leaned into Iggy.

He didn't push me away. He wrapped his arms around me, careful of my broken wing and hugged me tight, letting me cry on his shoulder.

It was so familiar and yet so foreign to be holding onto Iggy like he was my life raft. He smelled like cinnamon. It was a calming scent. Different from Fang's minty scent and yet had almost the same effect.

I didn't know how long I cried against him. Everyone was silent around us. Even motor mouth Nudge.

After awhile Fang spoke. He sounded hoarse and maybe a bit envious? "We need to go before anymore flyboys or erasers find us."

Iggy shifted like he was about to get up and I instantly panicked. He couldn't leave me here. I reached out for him when he moved. I grabbed what I thought was his arm. To my horror I let out a frightened noise.

I couldn't be so weak. No, I was Maximum Ride. I was unbreakable and fierce… I could always take care of myself. I depended on no one. The flock needed my help. I didn't need them to help me.

_You're broken. _ Said the voice in my head. I knew it was right. I had to depend on someone to help me. I needed Iggy's help. I knew only Iggy and Iggy alone could help me.

I suddenly saw him in a new light. (Using that as an expression since I couldn't see him.)

"I'm not going to leave you. It's going to be alright." Iggy lifted me up then and cradled me against him.

I could feel Fang's red hot glare on us. I knew he was mad I was taking comfort in Iggy and not him.

I heard Gasman ask Angel something but I couldn't pick it up.

Nudge asked Fang what was wrong but he didn't answer.

I clung to Iggy as we took off in the air.

**Review! What should happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys for all your follows, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**It's going to get juicy soon.**

Chapter 4:

I ended up passing out somewhere during the flying. I woke up on a bed.

I reached out for something or someone. I felt nothing and felt tears fill my eyes. All I felt was air.

I instantly thought the worst. Maybe they decided to leave me since I was useless and would only slow them down. I can't see and I can't even fly. I wouldn't blame them if they did. I would never be the same.

Iggy had his sight taken away so young it hadn't effected him as bad. I wasn't sure if I could ever be like him. It was hard to believe he was even blind at times.

"Fang, Angel, Nudge?" I called out into the blackness.

I heard a shuffle and someone reached for me and placed their hand on my shoulder, "Ssshh." Once again it was Iggy.

I relaxed then but my heart was racing from being so upset a few seconds ago. I knew without a doubt Iggy could hear it with his enhanced hearing.

I kept tears at bay and tried to sit up. I fell back with a sharp cry of pain, forgetting about my broken wing which was rubbed the wrong way.

"Max, you have to be still. You have to heal before we leave again." Iggy placed both hands on my shoulders like he thought I was going to bolt.

The old me would have done just that. Only this new me was pretty helpless without her sight and flight. _Oh, haha that rhymed_. I laughed bitterly.

Yes I was having a pity party and I didn't care one bit.

Fang's POV:

All I could see was red. Bright and blood red. Who did he think he was?

He swooped down and caught her before she fell. He turned out to be the one that truly comforted her. Not to mention it was HE who carried her to the vacation house they had broken into. And it was he who was in the room right now with her.

It should be me. I'm her best friend. I'm the one who has the crush on Max. I should be the one protecting and comforting her. Not Iggy.

Why was Iggy acting all protective over Max? It didn't make sense. He's been with her all this time she has been out. It has been hours. I'm not comfortable with this at all.

I am supposed to be comforting her.

She doesn't even want me. She wants Iggy. She even cried for him in her sleep when he put her down on the bed and let go of her.

How did it come to this? Just because she's blind she suddenly decides she wants the other blind birdkid?

I felt even madder. The others acted like it was no big deal. Gasman seemed like his usual self except maybe worrying a bit. Nudge had this dreamy eyed look that annoyed the heck out of me. And Angel, I couldn't pin point her. She seemed stunned and dreamy eyed almost like Nudge. What was going on?! They should be worrying.

I couldn't take it anymore and flung myself out of the window.

**Can anybody guess why Angel and Nudge are acting so dreamy eyed? Cookies for those who can!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took so long. Things got busy. This is my Christmas present to you guys. Merry Christmas!**

**Ideas welcome.**

Chapter 5:

I sighed and leaned against the pillows. Following orders from Iggy for probably the first time, ever. Usually he follows my orders. Now it's the opposite.

My stomach growled then and I realized I was starving.

I heard Iggy chuckle. "Someone is hungry."

I blushed and was glad he couldn't see it. _Blushing? No way. I never blush!_

"I'll be back in a moment," Iggy said to me.

I don't know why but I began panicking. "No! Please! Don't leave me." I reached out for him and felt nothing but air.

Yes, I know it's bizarre for me to be this way but you've never seen me blind before. Blind me is very frightened and feels vulnerable. I hate it. I hate to be so scared. I hate that right now I feel as if Iggy is my life raft and without him I'll be nothing. I can't explain the strange connection I feel with him. And no it's not because he's also blind although that may be part of it too. It's a strange longing to be around him. The thought of him gone is overwhelming. How did this happen all of a sudden. I thought I was having slight feelings for Fang and then wham, I realize it's not Fang but Iggy.

I didn't just want Iggy. I needed him.

I got up quickly, regretting it as my head swam and my wing burned. I felt my way through the room almost knocking a lamp over while trying to find the door way.

"Whoa, Max!" Iggy grabbed me. He hadn't left yet even though I thought he had.

I jumped in surprise. "What?!"

"You shouldn't be up just yet."

"I feel fine," I swayed right as I said it of course. Smart.

"I don't think so." Iggy guided me back to the bed and helped me lie on my side.

I huffed and didn't argue when I heard him walk out the room. I closed my eyes.

Next thing I knew I smelled something good. Really good. I didn't even know what it was but I knew one thing. I was going to tear into it. I sat up slowly.

"Here you are." Iggy said softly. I felt him sit down beside me. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I felt a spoon pressed against my lips.

I felt insulted. "I can feed myself."

I felt Iggy's frown. Don't ask me how.

I took the bowl and he handed me the spoon. I missed the bowl and I missed my mouth. I was horrified as macaroni fell onto my shirt. I couldn't even do a simple task as feeding myself?

Iggy sighed softly and took the spoon from my hand.

I opened my mouth when I felt the spoon and let him spoon feed me. I felt humiliated and felt a tear slide down my cheek.

But I guess beggars can't be choosers. I was hungry and I couldn't manage to feed myself. I'm pitiful.

Iggy fed me the entire bowl of macaroni, patiently and without complaint.

I heard giggling toward the door and wish I could see what was going on. I heard Nudge squeal and giggle. A groan came from the Gasman.

I bet the whole flock was there watching Iggy feed me.

I suddenly felt very degraded and sick to my stomach. I couldn't stop the tears that tried to fall down as I lay back down.

"Out!" Iggy said harshly at them.

I heard Fang scoff and heard feet and then nothing.

I didn't know what to think of this new side of Iggy.

**Review if you want an update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. I had so many reviews for chapter 5. Thank you all!**

Chapter 6:

I dozed off after that but woke up to loud growling and snarling. I bolted up and pressed against the headboard in fear. I couldn't see to defend myself if there was anything there.

The noises grew louder and I tried to scramble out of the room to find a way farther away. I didn't know where I was going.

Somebody grabbed me and I tried to scream but a hand muffled it. I struggled in fear. But then I realized the hands were too soft and gentle to be a flyboy or eraser.

"They're breaking into the house. They want you, Max." Iggy pulled me after him.

I followed willingly and heard a door click.

"Wait here I'll be back." Iggy said before I heard him disappear.

I sat down on the floor and kept listening.

I heard a door break and then horrible growling and metal.

I scrambled farther into the room until I was against a wall. If they came for me I could only hope I could defend myself.

All I could really do was depend on my flock to take them all out.

It was only a matter of minutes before I heard erasers crash into the room where I was at.

I stared blindly at them. I could sense their bird kid flesh hunger. I was going to die. Strangely at this point I wasn't even scared. Maybe it was my time to die.

I just sat where I was and waited for the final blow.

One of them laughed. "Defenseless little bird without her sight or flight."

I held my chin high.

I felt him grab me by the throat and tow me to my feet. His rancid breath hitting my face.

Seconds…

Then someone came crashing through and before I knew what was happening the eraser's skull was crushed and I was pushed back into the wall protectively.

"Get away!" Iggy sounded vicious. Wild-like. I had never heard him so mad.

"Move it blind boy." One of them snarled.

Then I heard the flock's voices and then yelps and snarl's.

I wish I could've seen this fight.

Even though I wasn't. I felt very much alone. I was an outcast. Even to Iggy.

Why did it have to come to this?

I needed my eyes. I was the leader. What was I now? Nothing? Just a burden most likely.

Who was the leader now? Fang? Most likely.

I realized there was nothing but silence. The erasers were defeated.

My throat was burning. Why hadn't they just killed me? I wanted to die. There was nothing to live for. I had no purpose and no reason to live. I couldn't save the world or lead my flock. I was nothing.

Why had they bothered saving me?

**Looks like Max is wallowing in self pity. Maybe Iggy can snap her out of it?**

**Review if you want an update.**


End file.
